a twist in my story
by xmarisssax3
Summary: brendon is a 17 year old boy who knows nothing about falling in love. He's utterly confused by his feelings for another boy and denies the fact that he's already fallen for him. Brendons POV. rated T for mild violence, sexual content, and use of language.


Written in Brendon's POV.

_Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down.  
It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now.  
Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver.  
I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence.  
So please just break the silence._

I knew all the words to this song. My sister Adie listened to the bands music constantly and this one song always seemed to stick out to me.

_The whispers turn to shouting.  
The shouting turns to tears.  
Your tears turn into laughter.  
And it takes away our fears._

School was supposed to start the next day and I was on my way to the mall to buy new clothes. I always waited until the last minute to go shopping.

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me.  
I'll give up all I had just to breathe  
the same air as you. Till the day that I die  
I can't take my eyes off of you._

Looking at the digital clock on the stereo in my car I sighed. It showed that it was twelve o'clock.

Obviously wrong.

My car was an old Volkswagen Kombi. I was just thankful that it was drivable. The fact that it was also a camper made me happy too. It was the perfect party van.

I looked at the time on my phone.  
8:30.

_And I'm longing, for words to describe how I'm feeling.  
I'm feeling inspired.  
My world just flip turned upside down.  
It turns around, say what's that sound.  
It's my heart beat, it's getting much louder.  
My heart beat, is stronger than ever.  
I'm feeling so alive, I'm feeling so alive._

I pulled into the parking lot in front of the mall, finding a perfect spot close to the entrance. There weren't many people still there. It was late and close to the closing time.

My favorite store to shop at was Hot Topic so I ended up going there first. There was only one other person shopping in the store when I got there. I looked at the younger girl for a moment while I passed by. She was hold two shirt up, trying to decide which one to buy.

I started rummaging through a rack of shirts and jackets.

"Do you need any help finding anything?"

A boy about my age stood in front of me, leaning his elbow on the rack of clothes. He was good looking. Light brown hair that was cut just above his shoulders and bangs cut into a fringe just long enough to be pulled aside, out of his eyes. He was just about as tall as me if not taller. He wore a tight black shit—one that hugged his body in all the right places—and a pair of skinny jeans—baggy and hanging enough to show his boxers slightly, but tighter at the legs.

There was something about that boy that just made me suddenly at ease.

"No thanks...

I grabbed the lanyard from around his neck and looked at his ID.

"Ryan."

I could tell he was mad. He rolled his eyes and walked away to help the only other costumer.

I pulled a light purple shirt with some weird looking print on it from the rack then walked off to find some more things.

The man from behind the counter startled me when he yelled, "five minutes until closing."

"Shit." I whispered to myself.

All of the employees were staring at me and I noticed that the only girl that was left shopping other than me was gone.

The boy from before walked back up to me with a smug look on his face, "You're sure you don't need help?"

I could feel my lips pull up into a smile without thinking to and shrugged in defeat, "Sure."

He smiled back politely. His teeth showed slightly behind his lips. It looked like he was trying to hold back from smiling bigger. He turned and walked to the back of the store and through the "employees only" door. I watched him until the door closed halfway, behind him.

This boy, _Ryan_—I repeated his name in my head a couple of times so that I would remember it—was someone I couldn't understand. How he could make me feel so comfortable yet so nervous at the same time. His smile brought butterflies to my stomach.

This was when I started to question my sexuality.

Ryan walked out a few minutes later and motioned for me to follow and then disappeared behind the door again. I looked around to make sure he was meaning for me to follow. There was only that one man behind the counter now. He was picking under his nails, not paying attention to what was going on. I took that as an answer.

I walked into the small room. There were about five racks of clothes on the wall to my left, boxes stacked up to the ceiling to my right, and a desk in front of me.

I opened my mouth to talk but Ryan answered my question before I got the chance to ask.

"These are all new shipments. We haven't had the chance to put them out."

I was confused as to why he would do this, but I didn't ask. I started looking through the clothes and found a couple of things I liked. Ryan had pulled one of the boxes over and sat, staring. It was hard to concentrate with him watching my every movement.

There was an awkward silence. I tried to fill it with small talk. I asked him how old he was and found out he was only a year older than me.

"What's your name, anyways?"

I stopped and glanced at him for a second—not able to look him in the eyes, "Brendon."

I couldn't help but frown at his answer when I asked if he had a girlfriend.

He watched his hand as he wrapped his finger around a piece of thread sticking out from his jeans and ripped it off gently before he answered. "Yeah, she's pretty annoying. But I guess I love her for that reason. She's nice to talk to." He looked back up at me and I hurried to smile.

"That's good."


End file.
